


Like Two Conniving Peas in a Dysfunctional Pod

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactice (2003), Durham County
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Like Two Conniving Peas in a Dysfunctional Pod

Sadie had already decided that there were worse things than alien invasions. Maybe everything she’d lived through during her high school years had simply prepared her for the complete upending of her world. It helped that she already knew how to hide and lay low and travel at night navigating her way out of Toronto in an attempt to get back to her mom and sister in Durham. She had briefly considered trying to get to Chicago, where her dad had been when everything went down, but she knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Her pesky Cylon stalker messed up her plans.

It was terrifying, at first, to be tracked by Leoben. The Cylon drove a hard bargain, however, filling her in on details of the brewing civil war and the dissention that was cropping up even between those of the same model. She watched him shoot another Leoben with almost no hesitation. She wasn’t exactly impressed; knowing that they could just come right back off the assembly line.

He managed to convince her when he let her go. After two days of not being stalked, she backtracked to make a deal with him.

“Why me, anyway?” It was a challenge as much as it was a question.

He looked at her wearily. “Because you can handle it.”

**

Having developed a habit of analyzing many things in black and white terms, Sadie had no trouble with what they were about to do. Her skin crawled at the sight of all the…pods, and the thought of just what this resurrection hub existed for. Still, she couldn’t help but feel kind of sorry for Leoben, who was looking around with a pained expression.

“Are you going to be able to go through with this?” she asked warily.

He nodded without looking at her. “It has to be done.” He carefully set the timer on the homemade bomb and they ran until they heard the explosion behind them and felt the heat at their backs.

She tore her eyes away long enough to examine the expression he was trying to keep blank. “Welcome to mortality,” she said.

He just gave another one of his nods. “I thought being able to die would make me feel more alive.”

Sadie shook her head. “The inevitability of it just kind of chips away at the inside,” she said, almost cheerfully. “C’mon; we’ve got to keep moving.”


End file.
